


broken pieces

by gazzgirr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazzgirr/pseuds/gazzgirr
Summary: draco and harry are both broken after the war   but together they might be able to pick up the piecesfixed punctuation issues





	

Harry leaned up against the railing in the astronomy tower wishing Dumbledore was still with them. He had lost so many people in the war the pain was eating him alive 

"would it kill you to smile potter" Draco said throwing him a peach 

"it might Draco" Harry said, biting into the peach

"so why did you want to meet hear of all places you know I hate it here too many bad memories" 

"I wanted to tell you I forgive you Draco, it was not your fault" 

Draco stiffened and turned his back to Harry "I am leaving "

"Draco can you at least hear me out" 

He stopped and sat on the floor where he was waiting for Harry to speak 

"I know what position you were in you were there chosen one, your life as well as your mothers was on the line you had no choice. Dumbledore knew you were meant to kill him, that's why he ordered Snape to kill him first, I wanted you to know I guess that even if you thought he didn't care about you he truly did more than you would ever know. I wish I wasn't so stupid, I should have seen it Draco I should have helped you I am sorry" 

"Do you always have to be a saint Harry" Draco said, looking to the ground 

Harry was shocked Draco said his first name they have become close since Harry testified for him at the hearings, but he still to this day never called him by his first name 

"I know now the mistakes I made Harry but fear is a better prison, then any jail cell and I don't deserve your forgiveness" 

" You do deserve it and trust me, I know how you feel Draco " Harry said, sitting down in front of him 

" How oh chosen one, what have you to fear" 

"My mistakes haunting me for the rest of my life as well as the faces of everyone I couldn't save their voices burn in my head making me want to carve them out "

Draco looked up to Harry and smiled " So you do know how I feel it looks like we are both left broken Potter"

"Looks like we are Malfoy but I hope one day we can get all the pieces put back and I am glad to hold your hand through it all " 

"I would like that "Draco said, giving Harry a shy smile 

"I never feel comfortable enough around anyone else to actually talk" 

"Me too, I would much rather talk to you Harry" 

" I know Ron and Hermionie mean well, but they don't really understand " 

"The pressure of being a chosen one" 

"Yeah" Harry said instantly rubbing the scar on his forehead as Draco started to scratch where his dark mark lingered 

"Sometimes I want to take a knife and carve this fucking thing off make it go away and imagine it never happened or just dig deeper ending all the pain" Draco said staring at the mark on his arm tears burning in his throat Harry quickly hugged him and when he pulled away, he looked straight into Dracos steel gray eyes 

"Never do that I know you may think no one will miss you or that it will be better, but I know I will miss you you git . Never say that again, you are my closest friend 'the only one who understands ,the only one I can talk to ,I can't live without you Draco" Harry said before he pulled him into another hug tears rolling out of his eyes onto Dracos slytherin robes 

"It's okay, Harry I said I think about it, not that I am actually going to do it besides I have something to live for now" 

"What's that " Harry said, sitting up and wiping his tears away 

"You, you fool" Draco said, smiling as he threw himself onto Harry giving him a warm embrace

Harry hugged him back, happy to have Draco in his life.

"I love you Harry "Draco whispered into his ear 

"I love you too, Draco" Harry replied as he thought about the Draco in his arms. 

Sure, both of them are broken and lost, but he knew together they could find a way to be whole again


End file.
